Betrayal of Trust
by shiiru
Summary: Usagi leaves her family and 'friends' Nani, what did they do to Usagi?
1. Chapter 1

  
I don't know why I'm writing this fic, I just wanted to write something since I don't   
feel like writing anything else, or updating anything on this site. ((Yup, I'm a lazy bum...^.^))   
Okay here it comes, I do not own any of these characters! Big surprise, ne?   
  
I hate him.  
  
That was the only thing Usagi was thinking. She walked quickly, away from the park which   
she once used to love so much to visit, but now, she hated it. Her long golden pigtails trailed  
behind her, her head low, not paying attention to what was happeing around her. Her blue eyes   
were filled with hatred, her teeth ground in anger, she held her bookbag in her right hand, her   
knuckles turing white.   
  
I hate him.  
  
Usagi kept on saying that in her head. People quickly moved out of her way, they didn't dare   
collide with this young lady.   
  
How could he, he swore he'd never do it again, he swore.  
  
Usagi thought, as she opened the door of her house. She stepped in, and threw her bookbag on   
the floor near the door, and went up to her room. She hurridly went to her room, and got out a large   
backpack, she winched as the pain in her side started to hurt more every second, a red mark on her   
face, where she had been slapped several times, by her so called 'friends'.   
  
I hate them too, how could they, I trusted them.  
  
She thought bitterly, as she pack a few clothes and some of her belongings. She didn't cry, she   
didn't do anything, she was just mad, no furious. She winched again, the pain in her side, her leg,   
every where was over bearing her. She quickly shed off her clothes, and went into the bathroom, and   
into the shower. She turned on the warm water, and she washed off the blood over her body, her left   
eye twitched in pain. She washed her golden hair, washing away the blood. She stepped out of the shower,  
and wrapped a pink fuzzy towel around herself, and a white one around her hair. As she dried off her   
hair, and pulled it into a tight braid and dried her body off, while pulling on a white shorts, with a   
green tank top, while putting a white sweater over her shoulders. She grabbed her life savings,   
finished packing, while pulling on socks, and shoes, she grabbed a pen and paper, and started to write.   
When she finished, she walked down the stairs, while placing the note on the frige, while packing herself   
some food for her trip.   
  
Gomen nasai Mom, Dad, Shingo, but I have to do this  
  
She thought, as she went back upstairs, grabbed the over large backpack, and grabbed the food that she  
packed, and went out the door, she looked back once, and placed her house keys on the table beside the door.   
  
  
.......So.....How was it? Should I continue this? If I get enough e-mails I will, actually I probably will   
without the e-mails, but hey I still would like if you would e-mail me!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
::grins:: Guess what? Someone people actually e-mailed me!!! ::grin gets wider:: I Love you all!!   
((No not like that...O.o)) Okay here it comes, I do not own any of these characters! Well I could   
have, I had to choose between the characters, or a big box of chocolate M & M's, guess which one I  
picked? Yup, the M & M's good choice, ne?  
  
  
Usagi walked to the bus stop, waited for it to get there, when it did she climbed on, and took   
a seat in the very back. She took out her diary, which she had hidden under her second mattress, got  
a pen, and started to write. Usagi's eyes narrowed in frustration as the ink of her pen started to dry out.   
  
Can anything else go wrong?  
  
She asked herself as she sighed, and closed her diary, and placed it back into the bag. She faced the   
window, and watched as the bus passed people, tress. and buildings.  
  
I never would have done this if it wasn't for them  
  
She thought bitterly, she then shook her head, trying to forget them and laid back, and closed her eyes.  
Usagi had fallen asleep, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw that the bus driver, an old man with   
patches on white hair on his head, with dark green eyes was shaking her. "Ms, you must get off now, this is   
the last stop," Usagi blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out where she was, and then she remembred,   
them, blood, packing, leave, bus. She gave a tired smile at the bus driver, bowed, and grabbed her pack, and   
got off of the bus. She looked up at the sky, and saw that it was getting dark. She sighed, and started to   
walking in a direction. She yawned after an hour of walking. She decided to find a place to stay, the question   
was, where?   
  
Great job Tsukino, leave home without even thinking it out  
  
Usagi sighed once again. Usagi was smart, she knew that, but no one else did, no one. They all knew her as  
the always happily, getting F's & D, airhead girl. She could have passed all those test, hell, she could skip  
a couple of grades if she wanted to, but it has been just a big act. Usagi frowned. No one cared, no even *asked*  
why she did it, not even her 'mother'. Usagi had figued out a long time ago, that she was adopted. It was quiet   
obvious, no one was that dumb. How could a blue haired woman, and a brown haired man make a child with blond hair?   
Usagi rolled her eyes. She often wondered who her real parents were. Usagi soon found herself infront of a hotel.   
Then something hit her, where was she? She looked around her self. She finally found a sign which read, 'Amber Ville'.   
  
Amber Ville, where the hell am I?  
  
Usagi asked herself, a big question mark above her head. She shrugged, and went into the hotel, to check in a room.  
  
~Now, at 12:00 p.m.~  
  
Usagi awoke, in a cold sweat. The plain white shirt she wore, stuck to her like a second skin, she wiped the sweat  
off her forehead with her palm. She had a dream, no a nightmare of what had happened that afternoon. She frowned bitterly,  
with the flashes of what happened flashed into her mind. Usagi stood up, and into the small bathroom that was attched to  
her 'bedroom' and turned the cold water on. She cupped her hands, and let the nice cool water fill into a small pool of   
water, and splashed it over her hot face. She grabbed a towel, and wiped her face off. She stared into her reflection. She  
saw a girl, her blue eyes filled with hatred, betrayel, heartbreak. She saw the golden blond hair around her face, her   
creamy skin, her small body and hands. Although, some parts of her body wasn't so small, she noticed that a long time ago,  
and so had some boys. She had on a plain white sleeveless shirt, since it was a hot summer night, with just a pair of   
white shorts on. She grabbed a white hair tie, and pulled her hair back, and went back to 'bed'. She laid on top of it, but  
she knew she couldn't sleep, she felt fully awake. Usagi sighed, this was going to be a long night.   
  
~8:03 a.m.~  
  
Usagi sat up groggily. She felt terrible. She had finally went to sleep around 3:00 in the morining. She grabbed her  
head with both of her hands, and sat up on the bed. Her back ached, her head hurt, and the pain in her ribs hurt worse   
than before. She held back a cry of pain, when she moved her right leg. It felt so sore, and it hurt so much. Usagi had   
some how got up, took a shower, put on jean capri's with a dark blue shirt with a bunny over her chest, put her hair into   
a braid, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door, in 1 hour.   
  
Hmm, where should I head to know?  
  
Usagi asked herself. She started to walk east, not looking back at Amber Ville.  
  
  
.....I know, that was stupid name, Amber Ville? ::sweatdrop:: Aww well, anyway, someone asked if the outers had anything  
to do with what happened to Usa, and no, they didn't... Hey, I got the name of this story from Kristen! Hey thanks! ^.^  
Well, e-mail me with suggestions, flames, or whatrever else....  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, what's up? ^.^ I'm so sorry for not getting this out sooner, but I kind of ran out of ideas..   
::sweatdrops..cough:: Anyway, I don't own any of these characters.. Well, I could have.. Last night I was talking to  
Miss Naoko-sama, discussing if I wanted to own Sailor Moon, though I was sleepy at the time, and I fell   
asleep. ::shrugs:: We might talk again, I dunno.   
  
  
~Saturday morning, before Usagi left~  
  
Usagi greedily ate another spoonful of chocolate ice cream. It was a Saturday, and she just wanted to pig  
out on sweets, watch early morning anime, and just plain be lazy for the day. Her future daughter, Chibi-Usa was  
at her Mamo-chan's apartment. Though, Usagi didn't mind much, because she just wanted to spend the day home alone.  
  
A few hours later, around 12 p.m, all the good anime shows were over, and Usagi had somehow ate all the  
sweets which she had out. Usagi soon grew bored, turned off the T.V. until she heard a soft beeping sound. Her   
communicator!   
  
Oh no! My communicator has been going off the whole time while I was down here!  
  
Usagi thought, as she bolted up, and ran up to her room. Usagi could hear the beeping out in a far corner,   
so Usagi dug through the mess of clothes which piled up in a corner. Soon, Usagi found her communicator, flipped it   
open, and saw the angry and pained face of Hino Rei.   
  
Oh no, did we have a meeting?  
  
Usagi sweatdropped at the look on Rei's face. "Usagi, mind coming to the park?" Rei asked, very slowly. Usagi,   
puzzled, just nodded and clicked the communicator off, thinking she was late for a study session, she grabbed her book   
bag and ran to the park.  
  
~At the park~  
  
Usagi ran, her locket in her pocket. Once Usagi had reached the park, she saw four five figures. It  
was the inner senshi in their human form, and Mamoru. She ran up and smiled. "Konnichi wa minna-chan, what's up?"  
After Usagi had said that, she soon saw the expressions on her friend's faces. Ami was crying, and was being   
comforted by a sad looking Makoto and Minako. Mamoru's back was turned, and Rei looked angry and sad.   
"Great job Usagi!" Rei spat at the confused Usagi. "Bakayaro! Your idiotness has gotten someone hurt!" at that comment,  
Usagi choked back tears, and Mamoru turned. In his arms, was Chibi-Usa. The small girl had a large gash on her  
side, and her senshi form was covered in blood. Usagi's eyes grew wide, and stepped back, shaking her head.  
"Iie.." Usagi said, tears streamed down her face. "Hai Usagi, because you were late for a battle, Chibi-Moon  
had gotten hurt.." Rei said, her eyes filled with rage.  
  
Usagi's eyes grew wide, more tears poured down her pale face. "You cannot be with us anymore Usagi,"   
Makoto said, as she turned away from Ami, and turned to Usagi. Rei took out her henshi wand, and took a step   
towards Usagi. "We're going to make you pay Usagi.." Rei said, blind by her rage. It seemed as though Rei had   
gone crazy. Rei screamed out her transformation, and where Rei once stood, was now Super Sailor Mars. Usagi   
had no time to defend herself, as Rei screamed out her most powerful attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The arrow   
flew towards Usagi, and Usagi had barley moved aside, and the arrow grazed her side, leaving a large gash.  
Her bookbag still in her hand she placed a hand to where her wound was. Usagi had fallen, and had scraped  
her leg on the hard cement.   
  
Usagi looked up, her eyes now filled with hatred at her fellow senshi. They were supposed to protect  
her, not hurt her! "It wasn't my fault," Usagi growled out. Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes, about to comment,  
but Mamoru had started to walk towards Usagi. She looked up at him, her eyes quickly turned to love at the sight  
of her boyfriend. "Mamo-chan," Usagi said, her arm outstretched, as if waiting for him to help her up. What he did,  
completely surprised her. Mamoru had slapped her, hard, across her cheek. Her eyes grew wide, and looked up at  
Mamoru. Mamoru had the same crazy expression in his eyes as Rei did. Mamoru raised his hand again, and slapped  
her across her face, on the opposite side. "How could you?" Mamoru asked, he was half crazy, half mad.   
The love in Usagi's eyes, to quickly turned to complete hatred at Mamoru.   
  
He had promised!  
  
Usagi shakily stood up. The pain in her side and leg were hurting her so much, but she forced herself not  
to fall. Mamoru had promised! He told her, he would never hit Usagi again, but Mamoru just now broke that promise.  
"Kusottare," Usagi whispered. She held the book bag in her hand, and with newfound strength, hit Mamoru across the  
face with her heavy book bag. Mamoru, surprised, took a step back. "Kusottare!!" Usagi screamed, and hit Mamoru again,  
this time in the gut. Usagi turned to Rei, and slowly limped towards her. Rei was so surprised, at Usagi having  
so much strength, did stop Usagi from slapping her across the face with her book bag. Usagi turned towards the other  
senshi. "I hate you," Usagi said. The three girls looked hurt. "Usagi-chan," Ami chocked out. "Iie!!" Usagi screamed.  
"Your supposed to be my protectors! I trusted you guys! Demo you betrayed me! You let them hurt me!" Usagi yelled,  
motioning to Rei and Mamoru. The three girls were too shocked, sad, and afraid to answer. Usagi, completely  
forgetting about Chibi-Usa, clutched her book bag in her hand, and quickly walked home, not looking back.  
  
~An hour after Usagi had left home~  
  
Tsukino Ikuko walked into the house, carrying a bag of groceries. Ikuko placed her keys on the key rack,  
and walked into the kitchen. Ikuko planned on making her 'daughters' favorite dinner, curry. Ikuko placed the  
needed ingredients on the counter, and pulled on her white apron. She turned towards the refrigerator. She saw   
a note on the door, and her eyes grew with curiosity as she saw a note there.   
  
Ikuko took the note off, and looked it over. Ikuko, couldn't believe what she read, looked it over, and   
her eyes brimmed with tears. Ikuko threw the note down on the counter.  
  
Iie, it can't be! No Usagi-chan!  
  
Ikuko ran up to Usagi's room blinded by tears as she looked around the room. Most of Usagi's things  
were gone. Ikuko shook her head, in denial, and slumped to her knees. Her daughter, Tsukino Usagi had ran away  
from home, only leaving a not behind, telling her family what had happened. The note said:  
  
Dear family,  
I know this may be a shock to you, but I have decided to leave home for a while.  
Please don't worry, I'll be all right. I am leaving from problems, considering my   
friends which I cannot take anymore. I will maybe return...someday, so Sarabada,   
Kassan, Tousan, and Shingo.   
  
Love you guys forever,  
Usagi  
  
  
Err...I hope that answers some of your guy's questions. I hope I didn't make this more confusing for you guys  
I think I might get to the crossed part of this story next chapter. Err not sure.. & Gomen ne for not posting   
this up earlier.. Well, I guess that's all I gotta say.. ::Chika sweatdrops:: Umm could you guys PLEASE review   
or e-mail me? I'm feeling depressed now, & I won't mind if you guys told me about my story..   
Well Ja ne minna-san.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichi wa minna-chan! ::claps happily:: I'm finally at the crossover part of my fic! ^.^   
(Random reader: Yeah, finally) ::chika sweatdrops:: Erm, gomen 'bout that.. Well anyhoo I don't own the  
cast of Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2. Do you actually think I would write fanfictions if i *did* own them?  
  
  
It has been a week after Usagi had left home. Usagi's hair was a mess and her feet where killing  
her. She had passed many places already. Usagi didn't have much yen left, only enough for maybe one more   
night in a hotel.   
  
I think I should stay at one of the towns for a while, and maybe get a job.  
  
Usagi thought to herself. After about an hour, she was walking just next to a road. It had started  
raining almost a few minutes ago, so now it was pouring. She kept walking until she tripped over something.   
Usagi sat up, and spit out the mud which had gotten into her mouth when she fell. "Damn it," Usagi muttered   
under her breath. And to make matters worse, a car rolled by, and splattered more of the mucky mud onto her.   
Usagi growled, and wiped the mud off of her face.   
  
What did I trip over?  
  
Usagi asked herself. She looked down, but all she saw was a small little round black ball. "Nani?"  
Usagi asked herself. She looked closer, and squinted her eyes to see more clearly.   
  
What is that thing? It can't be a ball, it has ears.. Maybe it's a cat? Iie, it has too short of a tail.  
What is it?  
  
Usagi slowly reached out, and picked up whatever it was. It was shivering, so it had to be some  
sort of animal. She tried to look closer, but the rain almost made it impossible. Usagi got up, and swung   
her heavy backpack over her shoulder, she ran until she reached a restaurant. She swung the door open, and stepped  
in. People turned to her, and instantly started whispering. Usagi didn't care what people thought of her,   
so she ignored them, and walked up to a counter. "Konnichi wa sir, can you point me to your bathroom?" Usagi  
asked politely to the man. He looked her up and down and smiled. "Of course miss, would you like anything warm?  
You might catch a cold," he asked, as he led her to the back of the store. "No, but thanks," she said, as she  
gave him a fake smile. He nodded, and left her at the woman's door. Usagi looked after him, and entered the bathroom.  
She looked around to see if anyone was in with her. She saw that no one was, so she locked the door. ((Do the  
restaurants in japan even have locks?)) She took her wet backpack off, and placed it by the door.   
  
Now let me get a closer look at this thing.   
  
Usagi walked towards the sink, and looked over the animal that she had in her arms. It was black, and it's  
hair was mud-caked. Slowly, large eyes opened, as Usagi stared down at the eyes of a small pig. Usagi couldn't  
help but smile. "Hiya piggy, don't worry I won't hurt you," Usagi said, as she looked over the pig. It didn't  
seem to be hurt or anything, just dirty. She noticed a yellow and black poka-dotted bandanna around the pigs  
neck, a small curly tail, and small feet. "Well, we might as well get cleaned up, ne piggy?" she asked the  
pig as she placed it onto the sink, as she started to take off her shirt.  
  
Suddenly, the pig started to change color, as she looked at it. "Hey pig, you look kinda sick, probably  
because you were out there in the cold," Usagi said, as she picked the pig up, after she swung her once lavender  
now brown shirt over her bare shoulder. She looked at the pig closely, making it turn even redder and she could have  
sworn she saw blood trail down it's nose. Then the pig went limp into Usagi's hands. Her eyes went wide, as she shook  
the pig. "Well, it can't be dead, since it is still breathing," Usagi murmured, as she placed the unconscious pig  
on the sink again. After Usagi had cleaned herself up, and she was now only in her undergarments she  
started to clean up the pig, being careful since she didn't want to drown it or anything.  
  
I'm glad no one decided to come into here.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
I just had the jinx it, didn't I?  
  
Usagi sighed, and hurried to put on her clean, but still wet clothes. She then took a few of the towels, and  
dried the pig off. "Hey, anyone in there? Open up! I have to go!" said a muffled voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Should I answer, or not?  
  
Usagi asked herself. She then started to look around the bathroom. It was pretty small, only about 5 toilets  
and three sinks. There was an window, but it was closed. Usagi looked out the window. It was still wet outside, but  
it wasn't raining. She then looked over at the pig.  
  
Well, I can't just leave it here, but what am I supposed to do with a fainted pig?  
  
Usagi asked herself. She then looked into the mirror. She has on a plain lavender shirt, with blue jeans that  
were had some mud stains on them, even though Usagi had tried to clean them in the sink. Her wet hair was plastered  
on her face. She made up her mind. She was going to take the pig. She picked up her backpack, and slung it across  
her shoulder once again. She picked up the unconscious pig, and walked over to the window. She opened it, looked around  
to make sure if anyone was around. She first placed the pig on the other side of the window, then her backpack, and then  
she crawled through. Usagi looked down at herself and groaned. Her shirt was once again covered with mud. While grumbling  
the grabbed her backpack and pig and started walking once again.  
  
  
Hehe, I wonder who this mysterious piggy is, don't you? ^.^ Well anyway, I hope this chapter was all right. Erm,  
::scratches back of head:: I hope I got this out soon enough.. Well *please* e-mail or review telling  
me about this story. Oh yeah, does anyone even *like* my story, 'Unexpected Evil'?? Cause I'm just thinking  
about dropping it, and leaving it where it is cause I don't know how I'm going to end it. ;_; Just  
asking. Well, ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola everyone! Lemme tell you, nothing is really gonna happen in this chapter. It's just basically boring.   
I had to had some sort of break until the big part! ^.~ Okie Dokie, onto the story!   
...Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2 blah blah blah .  
  
  
"Tsukino! Hurry up and finish this! We got more customers coming in!" Usagi's new boss practically yelled  
in her ear. Usagi started grumbling under her breathe, as she moved to clean up another table. Usagi  
had gotten a part-time job at a restaurant, cleaning up table's and being a waiter at the same time.  
"Excuse me miss, I'd like some service over here!" a fat lady said, as she waved her hand around to  
catch Usagi's attention. "Excuse me, fatty can't you see I'm cleaning this table?" Usagi said under her   
breathe.   
  
I can't wait till I can get another job  
  
Usagi sighed and placed a fake smile on her face. "Just a minute Ms, just let me finish up here, and I'll  
come and help you," Usagi said, as she picked up the remaining plate, the five dollar tip which she placed  
her apron pocket, and walked to the kitchen, balancing everything. When Usagi came back, she found  
more customers had arrived.   
  
Damnit! Where's Sarah when you need her?  
  
Sarah was an American girl who also worked at the restaurant. And once Usagi finished thinking that, the door  
burst open, and a girl with black hair and green eyes came through, trying to tie an apron on. "Gomen!  
I overslept!" the girl said, as she rushed passed Usagi, to get to the kitchen. Usagi let out a relieved sigh.  
  
Great, now I have less work to do.  
  
Usagi looked over the fat lady, and had to force another fake smile and walked over.   
  
I hate this job  
  
~Now at the hotel room, 1:00 p.m.~  
  
Usagi opened the door, and threw herself on the bed. She was tired, hungry, and had no patience for anything  
right now. Well, except for her P-chan. P-chan was a small black pig, with and adorable black curly tail,  
large eyes, and a yellow and black polka-dotted bandanna around his neck. Usagi had found, well tripped over  
the pig when she was walking in the rain. For a while, Usagi just called him, Piggy, but then grew to like  
P-chan better, since it was more simpler. Though, the pig was kind of strange. He was afraid of hot   
water. Whenever Usagi had tried to give P-chan a nice warm bath, he also somehow wiggled himself free  
from her grasp, and ran under the bed. Even though it was strange, it was also very cute. So Usagi was  
stuck with giving him cold baths.  
  
I wonder where P-chan is now, anyway  
  
Usagi got up, and stretched. She was glad that she got the rest of the day off, since there was some kind  
of accident at the restaurant. Meaning a lady had gotten food dumped on her head, buy a certain blonde hared   
girl. In other words, Usagi got fired for losing her temper with that fat lady. "P-chan! Where are you?"   
Usagi called. She heard something coming from the hotel closet, and she walked towards, it and opened the door.   
What she found wasn't what she expected and she had to laugh. There was a wet P-chan, and he was in the   
middle of a pair of old jeans which what she recognized which was hers, but they were to large for her. "Aw   
P-chan! Your all wet!" Usagi giggled, as she reached down, and picked up her pig. She held it out from arms  
length and laughed as it looked up at her.  
  
He's just too kawaii!  
  
Usagi hugged the pig, and didn't notice the bright blush that was on his face. "Oh P-chan, you won't   
believe what happened to me today," Usagi said unhappily, as she walked towards the bed, and sat down,   
put P-chan on her lap. "I got fired today, because of this damn fat lady who just bugged me to much,"  
Usagi said as she softly scratched the pig behind his ears. He replied with a soft, and kawaii piggy noise.  
"You know P-chan, it seems like you can almost understand me," Usagi said, as she got up once again, and   
walked towards the kitchen. "That sounds a bit silly, ne P-chan?" Usagi asked him. "Anyway, I think it's   
about time for us to go to another town, what do you think?" she said thoughtfully as she put P-chan on the   
counter. P-chan just answered with another cute piggy noise.   
  
Hmmm  
  
Usagi grabbed a packet of ramen, and a pot. Usagi looked over her shoulder, and smiled at P-chan. "Time  
for lunch!"   
  
  
::chika sweatdrops:: Gomen, I know that this chapter wasn't very good, wait, 'wasn't very good'? Yeah right!  
It sucked! ::chika shakes her head:: Demo I kind of ran out of idea's for this chapter anyway. Hmmm does anyone   
know what Ukyo cooks? I kind of forgot. I know Shampoo & her grandmother has a ramen place, called neko haten,   
but what does Ukyo cook again? ::chika hangs her head:: and can anyone give me an idea on how Shampoo talks. I  
know the basic idea, but I just wanna know for sure. Hey common, I can't get the tapes! Gimme a break! .  
Anyway, one more thing minna-chan, REVIEW! I want to know who you people like my story! And if you want to make   
me even happier, you gotta E-MAIL ME!!!! I love e-mail more than reviews! So, till next time, Ja ne!  
  
((Oh Yeah! Happy New Year! heh, a few days late, gomen ^^))  



End file.
